frontline_tacticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Proficiencies
Considerations The only way to hit multiple enemies is to #use Grenades (Frag Grenades for Small Arms, Stun Grenade for Close Quarters Combat) #have a unit with either the Close Quarters Combat, Sub Machine Guns or Machine Guns proficiency Medics have NO damage capabilities and are unable to retaliate unless they have another proficiency. Skills that increase damage only affect weapons of that particular proficiency. For example, a unit with dual proficiencies of Sniper and Small Arms will not get Short Range Damage increase from the Firing Range skill when a sniper weapon is equipped. Units of all proficiencies can wear armor. All your units start of with the following base stats: *HP: 80 *Armor: 0 *Initiative: 10 *Move Range: 5 *Camo: 0 ¹ Lower initiative is better. (More details here) ² Higher camo is better. (More details here) ³ Range at which damage is primarily dealt. Medic Medics are non-combat units giving medical assistance to wounded units they are slow units due to having to carry around a lot of equipment. Cost: 185,000 Skills: *'Basic Training': Initiative: +4, Move Range: +1 *'Medical Training': Healing: +N *'Adrenaline Shot': Initiative: -10 *'Full Heal': Healing: Full Small Arms Small arms are easily carried and operated for high mobility and fast action. Damage is primarily dealt at close range. Cost: '''150,000 '''Grenades: '''Frag Grenade (Damage 70, Blast Radius 3, Throw range 7) '''Skills: *'Basic Training': Initiative -2, Move Range +2, Camo +2 *'Firing Range Training': Short range damage +N *'Quick Reload': Initiative -2, Weapon damage -5 *'Ballistic Training': Medium range damage +N *'Take Aim': Initiative +4, Weapon damage +10 Close Quarters Combat Fast, stealthy, and ready to be up close and personal. The short range in combat is made up for by non-counterable weapons with high armor penetration and high damage output. Cost: 160,000 Grenades: 2 Stun Grenades (Damage 20, Blast Radius 2, Throw Range 5, 'Stun Enemy': Initiative +10) Skills: ' *'Basic Training: Move Range +2, Camo +4 *'HTH Combat Training': Short range damage +N *'Stealth Movement': Move Range -1, Camo +1 *'Sprint': Move Range +3 Sub Machine Guns SMGs can hit multiple enemy units inside it's firing arc. Enemies will not be able to return fire. The weapons are easy to carry and operate and give high damage at short range. Cost: '''150,000 '''Skills: *'Basic Training': Initiative +2, Move range +1 *'Firing Range Training': Short range damage +N *'Focused Aim': Short range distance +1, Firing arc -5 *'Overwatch': N overwatch shot(s) *'Stopping Power': Short range damage -10, Medium range damage -5, Long range damage -10, target(s) Initiative +10 Machine Guns MG units spray death over a large area and can hit multiple enemies at the same time. The weapons are slow to use and cumbersome to carry but the enemy will duck for cover instead of return fire. Cost: '''160,000 '''Skills: *'Basic Training': Initiative +4, Move Range -1 *'Firing Range': Medium range damage +N *'Overwatch': N overwatch shot(s) *'Suppressive Fire': Weapon damage -10, Firing arc +25, Target(s) Initiative +10 Rifles The core weapon of any army. Rifles are used for dealing lots of longer ranged damage to individual targets. The downsides are primarily being a little slow and less damage at short range. Cost: 150,000 Skills: *'Basic Training': Initiative +3 *'Firing Range Training': Medium range damage +N *'Quick Reload': Initiative -2, Weapon damage: -10 *'Overwatch': N overwatch shot(s) *'Headshot': Critical hit Sniper The ultimate solution for picking off high priority targets at long range. Sniper rifles are slow to operate and there is often a need for friendly forward spotters to keep an eye on targets. Cost: '''150,000 '''Skills: *'Basic Training': Initiative +3, Move range +1, Camo +1 * Firing Range Training: Long range damage +N *'Quick Reload': Initiative -2, Weapon damage -10 *'Overwatch': N overwatch shot(s) *'Headshot': Critical hit Category:Proficiencies Category:Medic Category:Small Arms Category:Close Quarters Combat Category:Sub Machineguns Category:Machine Guns Category:Rifles Category:Sniper